The Princes and the Princesses
by MWolfL
Summary: Prince and the Pauper sequel. It's time for Prince Malcolm to marry. Princesses Minnie and Margot arrive, and fall in love with Malcolm and Mickey. Unfortunately, an old enemy hasn't given up taking over the kingdom. MickeyXMinnie and PrinceXOC
1. Malcolm Must Choose a Queen

It had been a few months since the defeat of Captain Pete and his weasels, and Mickey, Goofy, and Pluto have become honored members of the royal court. Goofy was now a part-time knight and part-time jester. Pluto had become King Malcolm's pet dog as well as Mickey's, and now was leader of the royal guard dogs. Mickey was now Malcolm's unofficial brother, that is instead of being a prince he was more like a duke, but he and Malcolm were still as close as brothers. The rest of the court as well as the people outside the castle learned to tell the difference between Mickey and Malcolm through their voices, so there were no more mix-ups between the two.

One day, Archbishop came up to King Malcolm, who was getting ready to hold court. Mickey, Goofy, Donald, and Pluto were nearby, Mickey being on his own throne, Goofy performing in his jester role, Donald laughing at Goofy's performance, and Pluto standing guard by Mickey.

"Your majesty, even though you have only been king for about five months the court believes that it is time you choose a queen." Archbishop said.

"Very well, but I want to choose my queen my way." Malcolm agreed. "Send the word, we will have a ball at the end of the week, and all eligible ladies will be invited. That means all ladies, not just princesses."

"Very well, I'll notify the court." Archbishop bowed.

"Wow, this'll be my first ball." Mickey smiled, excited.

"Mine too." Goofy smiled, ending his performance.

"Eh, it's not so much." Donald shrugged.

"Don't listen to Donald." Malcolm chuckled. "Balls are more soft music and waltzing, but they can be fun at times too. You get to meet new people and the food is always good."

"Even so, I'm looking forward to it." Mickey said.

Pluto barked in agreement.

"Yes, and who knows, you might find your princess too." Malcolm winked.

"Aw, probably not." Mickey blushed.

"I think you will, you deserve a princess." Goofy smiled.

"Well, places men, I still have to hold court." Malcolm clapped his hands slightly. "Afterward we must prepare for the ball."

Goofy and Donald moved to the side, Goofy going back to performing and Donald going back to laughing at Goofy's performances. Malcolm held court, sometimes asking Mickey for his opinion on the various problems his people had since Mickey used to live amongst them and so knew them better.

Afterward, they started to prepare for the ball. Malcolm and Donald already had their ball outfits, but Mickey and Goofy needed theirs. The seamstress made Mickey a red and gold outfit, to match with Malcolm's blue and gold one without them looking entirely like twins. Goofy got a fancy green and brown jester outfit so that he could perform at the ball (much to Donald's delight). Donald's outfit, by the way, was blue and white. A grand feast was planned, and the ballroom was cleaned until it shone.


	2. Mickey and Malcolm Find Their Princesses

It became the grandest ball Malcolm ever had, and Mickey and Goofy had a great time. Same with Pluto, he got his own feast so he never snuck food from the main buffet table. Malcolm danced with all the eligible ladies, and Mickey danced with a few, but neither of them found the girl of their dreams.

Four hours later, a few late arrivals arrived. They were a couple of princesses who looked alike except one was smaller, apparently the youngest. The oldest one wore a pink gown with gold trim and the youngest wore a light blue gown with silver. With them were obviously their parents, the King and Queen. The King approached Malcolm.

"You highness, I apologize for our tardiness." The King said. "We ran into some road trouble on our way here."

"It's perfectly all right." Malcolm smiled. "Thank you for coming anyway. And who are these lovely ladies?"

"These are our daughters, Princess Minnie and Princess Margot." Queen smiled; Minnie was the oldest and Margot was the youngest.

"Delighted to meet you." Malcolm bowed.

"The pleasure is all ours." Margot curtsied back, blushing.

Malcolm felt a spark in his heart when he saw Margot smile.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her.

"I'd love too." Margot smiled.

Minnie smiled as she watched Malcolm and Margot began to dance, but King and Queen's smiles dropped.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Minnie said.

"Okay dear, we'll be conversing with the other guests." Queen nodded slightly.

Minnie went to the buffet table to get a glass of punch. Mickey saw her and decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, I am Mickey, King Malcolm's unofficial brother." Mickey bowed.

Minnie turned, and instantly smiled. Mickey, to her, was very handsome.

"My name is Minnie, I'm Margot's older sister." Minnie said. "Margot is the one Malcolm is dancing with."

Mickey felt his heart skip a beat upon looking at Minnie's smile.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"I'd love too." Minnie smiled.

They started to dance.

"So, you're King Malcolm's unofficial brother?" Minnie said.

"Yes, Malcolm and I are like brothers but we didn't adopt each other officially." Mickey explained; he then told her the story of how he and Malcolm met and defeated Pete.

"Wow, you were really brave." Minnie smiled, impressed.

"Aw, I couldn't have done it without Goofy or Pluto, and Malcolm was a big help." Mickey blushed humbly.

Meanwhile, Malcolm was telling Margot the same story.

"I'm glad to meet someone of royalty who is humble and fun." Margot smiled.

"Same here, we've only known each other for a few minutes but already I feel as if I've known you my whole life." Malcolm smiled back.

The four of them continued dancing, starting to fall completely in love. King and Queen however, didn't look too happy.

At the end of the ball, everyone started to leave. Minnie, Margot, and their parents were the only guests remaining.

"Princess Margot, I would be honored if you and your family were to stay as my guests for as long as you like." Malcolm said nobly.

"It is I who would be honored." Margot replied graciously.

Mickey and Minnie smiled happily upon hearing this.

Minnie, Margot and their parents were given the best guest rooms in the castle. Before retiring, King and Queen went over to their daughters.

"So, Minnie, who was that young lad you were dancing with?" King asked.

"Mickey, King Malcolm's unofficial brother." Minnie explained; she then told the story of how Mickey and Malcolm met. "He's so sweet and brave, I really like him." Minnie added.

"Even so, as the heir to the throne you really should set your sights for someone of more royal blood." Queen said. "For the good of the kingdom I mean. Now, there is nothing wrong with King Malcolm is there?"

"No...but Margot's the one who really likes him." Minnie pointed out.

"Now Margot, maybe you can hang out with Mickey tomorrow, let your sister socialize with Malcolm?" King suggested.

Minnie and Margot looked at each other. Truthfully, they'd rather socialize with their own picks, but didn't want to disappoint their parents.

"Okay." Minnie said reluctantly.

"I guess so." Margot sighed sadly.


	3. A Royal Rescue

The next day, Minnie approached Malcolm.

"Sire, would you...like to take a walk in the gardens today?" She asked.

Malcolm looked at her, confused, but when he saw her sad face he realized that she wasn't doing this of her own free will.

"Very well." Malcolm agreed, figuring that they could have a private conversation about Minnie's problem.

Mickey saw this and felt a stabbing pain in his heart. Fortunately Margot noticed his expression and approached him.

"Don't worry Mickey, my sister doesn't really like King Malcolm that way." Margot whispered to him. "Our parents are just gently forcing her to end up with him since you're not of royal blood."

"Oh." Mickey was relieved, but slightly hurt.

Meanwhile, Minnie was telling Malcolm the same thing.

"I wish my parents would understand that I love Mickey and will never love you that way." Minnie shed a tear. "There's just something about him..."

"I understand, I feel the same way about your sister." Malcolm sighed. "Well, I am allowed to pick my own queen, so I can pick Margot and prevent you from marrying me. That still leaves the problem of getting your parents to see that Mickey is royal at heart even though he isn't of royal blood."

They sat down on a bench, and continued talking. They didn't know that a skinny yet menacing presence was sneaking up behind them in the bushes... Suddenly, Malcolm was knocked out!

"Your high-!" Minnie was instantly grabbed and gagged, she disappeared...

After a few minutes, Malcolm woke up only to find that Minnie was nowhere in sight. A note was though, it was on the bench where Minnie had been sitting. He read it, paled, and ran back into the castle.

"Your majesties, Margot, Mickey, horrible news!" Malcolm gasped, catching his breath, as he found everyone. "Princess Minnie has been kidnapped!"

"WHAT?" Everyone else gasped.

"It's true, listen: 'I have kidnapped your girlfriend, if you want to see her alive again then meet me at the old mill and give your crown to me. Pete'." Malcolm finished with horror.

"Your highness you must save her!" Queen pleaded.

"But what if Pete finds out that Minnie is not my girlfriend, that I love Margot instead?" Malcolm hesitated. "He'll come back for her..."

"I'll save Minnie." Mickey decided.

Everyone stared at him.

"But, Mickey, you still haven't learned how to sword fight or..." Goofy looked worried; Pluto whimpered in agreement.

"I don't care, I love Minnie." Mickey replied calmly. "Besides, Malcolm should stay here incase Margot needs protecting. Goofy, Pluto, you two stay here as well, if Pete sees either of you he'll realize that it's me. Maybe I can trick Pete into thinking that I'm Malcolm, then I'll give him a fake crown and he'll let Minnie go."

"That could work, Pete was fooled when I dressed up as you months ago despite the difference in our voices." Malcolm thought it over. "Very well, I'll have the jeweler make a fake crown right away. Oh, and here."

Malcolm gave Mickey his ring.

"This will help fool Pete even more."

"Thank you Malcolm." Mickey smiled, putting on the ring.

After the fake crown was made and he acquired a sword, Mickey set off. Luckily, there was only one old mill in the kingdom, so he headed there. When he arrived, he cautiously entered.

"Pete?" He said hesitatingly, for he couldn't see anyone. "Minnie?"

He heard muffled sounds, and guessed that Minnie was somewhere in front of him and trying to tell him something.

"What is it Minnie?" He half-whispered.

Apparently, Minnie was able to loosen her gag, for the next sound was her calling:

"LOOK OUT!"

Mickey turned around, and there was Pete, looming over him! Before Mickey could react, he was knocked out.

When he came too, he was sprawled next to Minnie. He saw this because the lights were now on; he then noticed that surprisingly he wasn't tied up and he still had his sword with him. Pete then appeared in front of him, looking angry yet smug.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little Pauper." Pete sneered.

"How..." Mickey slowly got up, his head throbbing a little.

"How could I not? You gave me a fake crown!" Pete snapped, tossing the fake crown, now crumpled as if it had been squished, at Mickey's feet. "Plus, I finally learned how to tell you two apart by your voices. I guess my henchman went after the wrong princess, looks like I'll have to send them for the other one."

"You leave my sister alone!" Minnie glared.

"Oo, a spunky princess." Pete laughed. "Watch it sister, you're in no position to threaten me! Now, Pauper, since you want so much to rescue your little girlfriend, I'll give you a chance." Pete unsheathed his sword. "Unfortunately for you, it's also a chance for you to die."

"I'll will not let myself die while Minnie is still your prisoner." Mickey glared back, unsheathing his sword.

"Be careful Mickey." Minnie looked at him worriedly.

"Aw, I'll be fine." Mickey smiled back reassuringly.

Mickey and Pete fought. Now, while Mickey may not have learned to sword fight, his determination to save Minnie made up for it. Pete, to his surprise, found Mickey a worthy adversary. They continued fighting, suddenly going closer to Minnie. Mickey saw this, and found an opportunity in it. When Pete raised his sword to slice Mickey he dodged, causing Pete's sword to slice through the ropes binding Minnie instead. Pete let out a furious cry, and charged at Mickey, but Mickey managed to knock Pete's sword so that it got stuck onto a rafter.

"Let that be a lesson to you Pete, nothing can stop love." Mickey pointed his sword threateningly at Pete.

Suddenly, one of the weasels noticed that old mill's chandelier, made out of a rusted wheel, was right above Minnie, so he cut it loose! Mickey noticed right away.

"Minnie, look out!" Mickey cried, running over to her.

Minnie looked up and gasped with horror, and just then Mickey knocked her out of the way, getting caught under the chandelier!

"Mickey!" Minnie cried. "Noo!"

She ran over to him, and checked his pulse. To her great relief, he was still alive. With a groan, Mickey slowly opened his eyes.

"Minnie...?" He said weakly.

"I'm okay, thanks to you." Minnie smiled. "Please stay with me, I..."

Mickey smiled.

"I love you too." He said, knowing what she was going to say.

Minnie kissed him. He returned the kiss, but when they broke apart he fell unconscious. Minnie's eyes welled with tears, and she cradled his head, sobbing. Pete got a sword from one of the weasels and advanced upon them.

"Now to make sure that Mickey is really dead." He said evilly.

"You'll have to kill me too." Minnie glared at him, still sobbing.

"Very well." Pete raised his sword...

"Not so fast!"

Startled, everyone turned to find Goofy, Donald, and Pluto, standing at the doorway of the mill furiously. Behind them was almost a whole army of knights!

"Uh-oh." One weasel said nervously just before he and the other weasels started to run away, the knights charging after them

"Get back here you cowards!" Pete snapped.

Pluto, growling, charged at Pete.

"Retract that: wait for me you cowards!" Pete ran away.

Too late, Pluto got Pete...at least he got his butt. Everyone discovered that Pete still wore polka-heart underwear and laughed. Goofy and Donald then tackled Pete, and while Donald choked Pete Goofy put Pete in shackles. The knights, having captured all the weasels, returned to add Pete to their collection. That's when Goofy and Donald noticed Pluto whimpering by Mickey.

"Mickey!" Goofy gasped.

He and Donald went over to Mickey.

"Is he..." Donald asked worriedly.

"No, he's still alive, but only just." Minnie said sadly after double-checking Mickey's pulse.

"Come on Donald, help me." Goofy struggled to lift the chandelier.

"You got it." Donald nodded.

They got the chandelier off Mickey.

"Mickey?" Donald gently put a hand to Mickey's shoulder.

Mickey groaned a little.

"We have to get him back to the castle." Donald said.

"I'll carry him." Goofy offered.


	4. Love Heals All

They all went back to the castle. Pete and the weasels were immediately put in jail. Margot, King, and Queen greeted Minnie with relief and happiness until they saw her sad face.

"It's Mickey..." Minnie sobbed slightly.

"Mickey..." Malcolm went closer, until he saw Mickey in Goofy's arms. "My brother..." Malcolm started to sob. "You may have been born a pauper, but you'll always be royal at heart." He hugged Mickey slightly.

As Goofy carried Mickey over to the royal doctor, Minnie told everyone the story of how Mickey fought for her safety and how he got hurt saving her life. King and Queen thought it over...

"Minnie," King said. "Your mother and I were wrong. Anyone who would risk their life to save yours is worthy enough to be your husband. Besides, we now realize that Malcolm is right: Mickey is royal at heart."

Minnie smiled at them gratefully, but was too worried about Mickey to keep smiling. Margot on the other hand kissed Malcolm, relieved that they could be together. Malcolm kissed her back, feeling the same way.

Time passed, and Mickey didn't die to everyone's relief. When he woke up Minnie visited him first.

"I was so worried that you were going to die." Minnie said, happy tears in her eyes instead of sad ones.

"I probably would have, if I had stopped thinking of you." Mickey smiled. "But even when I was unconscious I still kept thinking of you, and the life we might share in the future. My love for you and your love for me kept me going, and gave my heart a reason to continue beating."

Minnie smiled and kissed him, and he returned it. Their kiss strengthened Mickey's heart even more, and he knew that he would make a complete recovery.

"We will have a future, my parents have allowed us to end up together." Minnie said as they broke free.

Mickey was so happy that tears formed in his eyes.

Mickey's friends visited him next, and Malcolm was the first to spoke.

"Mickey, when I became scared of losing you I realized that you truly were my brother." Malcolm smiled. "So I had the jeweler make you a real crown, for now you are Prince Mickey." Malcolm put Mickey's new crown on the table beside him.

The crown was gold, and obviously smaller than Malcolm's king crown (it didn't have the red cloth part for one thing). It also had ruby hearts and diamond...er...diamonds (both the gem and the shape I mean) dotting the middle.

"The hearts stand for how you're royal at heart, and the diamonds reflect your virtuous soul." Malcolm continued smiling.

"This means so much to me...my brother." Mickey smiled gratefully.

Goofy and Donald also expressed their relief of Mickey's recovery, and Pluto licked him on the cheek. Since he didn't want to accidentally hurt Mickey, Pluto refrained from jumping on the bed and instead rested his head on Mickey's chest, letting Minnie scratch him behind the ears.

Mickey did make a complete recovery, and afterward was officially crowned a prince and Malcolm's official brother. Malcolm then announced that he and Margot were engaged and a celebration begun. The next day, Mickey proposed to Minnie, who of course accepted. There was a double wedding, and when it was over Mickey and Minnie stayed for the reception, and then went back to Minnie's kingdom with King and Queen. Pluto and Goofy went too, for they were truly part of Mickey's life. Goofy became captain of the guards, but also continued his jester duties. Pluto resumed his life as head of the guard dogs, except this time he had new dogs to lead. Donald missed watching Goofy perform, but knew that he really belonged with Malcolm just as Goofy really belonged with Mickey. The two couples and their friends visited each other often though, for true friendship, like true love, can never be kept apart.


End file.
